


Perdición

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kind of non-con, M/M, dub-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Se trata de una historia original, exclusivamente porno, que escribí en el 2010.<br/>Espero que guste.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perdición

**Author's Note:**

> Se trata de una historia original, exclusivamente porno, que escribí en el 2010.  
> Espero que guste.

[ ](http://www.servimg.com/image_preview.php?i=52&u=17194554)

**\- Camino de Nevada.**

**Muy entrada la noche -**

 

**L** levaba horas en la carretera y necesitaba descargar como fuera mis ansias de orinar.

 

Encontré el alivio unos pocos metros más allá, en una desierta gasolinera. Aún de servicio, afortunadamente para mí.

 

Cuando me detuve junto a uno de los surtidores, le indiqué al hombre que había junto a ellos -fumando, al parecer-, que, por favor, me llenase el depósito mientras yo iba al baño.

 

Con las prisas no reparé en dicho hombre. En su físico, en su forma de mirarme al pasar por su lado.

Casi corrí hasta el baño. A cada paso que daba la gravilla crujía bajo las suelas de mis zapatos de vestir.

 

Al llegar rápidamente me bajé la cremallera del pantalón y me saqué mi levemente hinchado pene.

 

El líquido ambarino no se hizo esperar y discurrió en cascada hasta el ligeramente sucio urinario.

Sólo entonces me di el lujo de curiosear a mi alrededor. A juzgar por el aspecto de las paredes y el suelo, más aún por el enmohecido techo, debían llevar años sin limpiar ése baño.

Daba asco hasta mirarlo.

 

Algunos garabatos afeaban todavía más las asquerosas paredes. Nombres, teléfonos, ideogramas indescifrables, dibujos obscenos… Había de todo.

Me vi obligado a detener mi escrutinio cuando sentí algo cálido impactar contra mi nuca; el aliento de alguien.

Los nervios afloraron y se instalaron en mi estómago.

Quise darme la vuelta, salir zumbando de ahí, pero el fornido torso que se pegó a mi espalda y me empujó un poco más contra el urinario, obligándome a soltar mi pene -del que, por suerte, había terminado de gotear el orín- para apoyar ambas manos en la pintarrajeada pared, me lo impidió.

 

Intenté apartarme, hablar. Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero cuando traté de hacerlo algo duro y caliente se instaló entre mis nalgas, ocultas únicamente tras un fino pantalón de pinza y unos slips tan finos o más como éste, logrando así que el único sonido que saliera de mi boca fuese un largo y hondo gemido.

 

Dos manos, grandes y ásperas, se colaron bajo la camisa de lino que llevaba. Tocaron y pellizcaron a su antojo. Una de ellas se dirigió, entonces, a mi polla erguida y rezumante de líquido preseminal -muy a pesar mío, pues me había empalmado con tan sólo notar su propia polla pulsando contra mi culo- La masajeó y bombeó a conciencia sabiendo, de alguna forma, qué era lo que debía hacer para darme el máximo placer y cómo me gustaba que me la cascaran.

 

El extraño parecía conocerme bien, ya que en menos de cinco minutos había hallado uno de mis puntos erógenos -el nacimiento del pelo de mi nuca, el cual lamió y mordió a placer-, consiguiendo que me corriera sonora y abundantemente.

Mi semen puso aún más perdido el urinario, salpicando incluso más allá; la pared.

 

Traté de recuperarme de tan intenso orgasmo, pero no obtuve la tregua que esperaba.

Porque ésa misma mano que me había llevado al clímax, ayudado por la otra, se deshizo del caro pantalón que vestía, así como de los oscuros slips que tapaban mi culo prieto y virgen.

Lo tocó tentativamente, con cierta delicadeza, incluso, como deleitándose con su tacto.

 

No supe a qué atenerme hasta que introdujo uno de sus delgados dedos por mi estrecho ano.

Solté un inevitable quejido al notar el latigazo de dolor que me provocó tal acción, llevada a cabo tan de sopetón.

 

Una segunda falange y, poco después, una tercera acompañaron a la primera en su tarea; la de dilatarme, al parecer, para permitir la entrada de algo de mayor -de mucho mayor- tamaño.

 

Jadeé con sorpresa al comprobar en mis propias carnes que el dolor se había desvanecido por completo y, en su lugar, sentía un agradable cosquilleo. Mi polla volvió a erguirse orgullosa a causa de la excitación que mi traicionero -aunque a la vez honesto- cuerpo gozaba.

 

Mi mente me gritaba que me apartase, que huyera. Pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera la de esperar la siguiente acción del extraño.

Me vi incluso queriendo darme la vuelta para ponerle una cara o hasta para chupársela.

 

Me encontraba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que éste había comenzado a penetrarme.

Un rictus de dolor apareció en mi rostro, seguido de un sonido -parecido a un sollozo- que escapó de mi boca entreabierta.

 

Deseé poder agarrarme a algo, a lo que fuera.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas en el momento en que el hombre a mi espalda me giró de cara a él, tras detener el intento de penetración y sacar lo poco que había metido de su polla. Elevó mi pierna derecha, pegándome más a sí e hizo que con ella abrazara su cintura.

 

Debido a la incómoda postura me clavaba el urinario. Aquello no pareció importarle.

Muy al contrario -y ajeno o ignorante ante mi más que visible incomodidad-, volvió a llevar su enorme polla a mi entrada y -mientras que con su mano libre me pajeó con la intención de hacerme olvidar el dolor y destensarme, por tanto- se fue adentrando.

 

Una vez completamente dentro y, sin darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a tan insólita sensación, empezó a moverse. Adelante y atrás sin parar.

Sus llenos testículos golpeaban contra los propios produciendo un sonido como de palomitas de maíz haciéndose en el Microondas; entre seco y húmedo.

 

Ambas respiraciones, la suya y la mía, erráticas.

 

Me di el lujo, entonces, de estudiar al extraño.

Era atractivo -asombrosamente atractivo- y masculino. Parecía mentira que trabajase en una pobre y algo destartalada gasolinera.

 

Éste eligió ése momento para acercar su cara a la mía y devorar mi boca sin contemplaciones. Fue un beso rudo, sabor a cigarrillos baratos, exento totalmente de sentimientos.

Su lengua recorrió mi cavidad bucal de arriba abajo y de lado a lado, a la vez que con su polla me taladraba con fuerza y desenfreno.

Gemía ya sin control -agarrándome de sus hombros desnudos, morenos, llenos de tatuajes y sudorosos-, siguiendo el beso como podía.

Las rápidas y certeras estocadas en mi interior lo imposibilitaban.

 

El placer era demasiado intenso, casi insoportable.

 

Mi próstata se resentía al ser alcanzada una y otra vez sin descanso. Llevando nuevamente su mano izquierda a mi más que roja -y necesitada de atención- erección, el extraño me masturbó casi al mismo tiempo, obviamente tratando de hacer que me corriera.

No necesité mucho más para hacerlo por segunda vez en aquél mugroso baño.

Acabé en su mano y un poco en mi estómago; blanquecino y pegajoso.

Él descargó en mi interior no mucho después, tras una serie de profundas penetraciones, al notar que las paredes de mi recto se contraían y oprimían de forma deliciosa su verga.

Fue abundante y constante.

 

Tras esto tratamos inútilmente de recuperar el resuello lo más rápido posible.

Nuestros pechos agitados subían y bajaban.

Y el extraño aún no había sacado su polla y yo ya sentía su pérdida.

Cuando lo hizo fue como si lo que acababa de acontecer en aquél maloliente baño me golpease con fuerza en la parte racional de mi cerebro.

 

Rápidamente, y sin limpiarme ni nada, me adecenté la camisa, me subí los slips y el pantalón, y casi derrapé en mi huida.

 

Montarme en mi coche, notarlo bajo mi dolorido culo, resultó poco menos que la salvación para mi alma pecadora.

Acababa de follar en el repugnante baño de una gasolinera perdida de la mano de Dios, y con un completo desconocido.

Que fuese atractivo no quitaba lo absurdo y sucio del asunto.

 

La culpa me comía por dentro.

 

Por el espejo retrovisor vi al hombre salir del baño, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del guarro mono de trabajo -el cual se había anudado con maestría antes de someterme-, y una amplia sonrisa en su atractiva cara.

 

Sabía que le estaba mirando, sopesando si volver ahí y hacerle comer mi tranca para así borrar ésa estúpida mueca de plena satisfacción.

Aunque lo que en realidad quería era inundar ésa amarga y ruda boquita con mi leche. Que me la mamase hasta que ya no quedase ni una sola gota que tragar.

 

Supe que estaba jodido cuando el extraño se acercó a pasos firmes, pero insinuantes, hasta mi coche y me atravesó con sus grandes ojos castaños.

Éste rompió el incómodo silencio, diciendo con una voz suave -aunque profunda-, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha -la misma que había hecho que me corriese la primera vez- hacia mí:

 

– Tom.

 

Su voz me pareció de lo más sexy en conjunto con su físico.

Previamente sólo le había oído gemir de forma queda, gruñir y jadear audiblemente en los momentos clave.

El oírle hablar solamente logró confundirme más.

Tardé en decidirme. ¿Debía aceptar su mano o quemar asfalto, saliendo, por tanto, de allí como alma que lleva el Diablo?

Mi mano contestó por mí. Fue mucho más rápida que mi mente y estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía.

 

– Simon.

 

Ni siquiera supe cómo me salió la voz. Creí que no sería posible.

Pero ahí estaba. Mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre. En voz muy baja. Apenas susurrado.

El sonido reverberó en mis cuerdas vocales y salió al exterior por entre mis maltratados labios.

En mi cabeza sonó como con eco.

 

El tal Tom mostró una complacida sonrisa; sus dientes blancos brillando casi con la misma intensidad que sus ojos.

 

– ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más?

 

No fui consciente de que mi respuesta fue afirmativa hasta que me vi a mí mismo empalando con mi rabo la boca del hombre y, acto seguido, su esponjoso y cálido interior.

Follándomelo contra el capó de mi BMW. Duro. Indescriptible.

 

Mi polla se sentía en la gloria. Yo me sentía en la gloria.

 

El alzacuello olvidado en la guantera.

Mi perdición como siervo de Dios que era.

O que había sido.

 

 

[](http://www.safecreative.org/work/1112240802654)


End file.
